User blog:Flash Flybolter/Dissaperance of flight 455
Flash Flybolter, Resh Turbo, Warrior Vizsla and Joshua Thermoblade fly deep into the outer rim core to respond to a distress call. Burner and the rest of the Brigade were fighting on Felucia when they received the perculiar distress call. Commander Burner then decided to send the team to investigate. Burner put Flash in command and sent them. Now Flash flys the Republic shuttle towards the distress signal. "So.. where are we going?" Said Resh. "Hopefully somewhere important. We've hade a lot of false alarms this month." Said Warrior. "Well this will settle your coruiousity, we're coming up on the planet boys." Replied Flash. Suddenly The shuttle was thrown side to side and the team was thrown against the wall. "What's the heck is going on!?" Yelled Warrior. "What is it, a tractor beam?!" Said Joshua. "No it can't be a tractor beam, there's no mechanical impulses coming from the planet!" Said Flash as they were thrown against the wall again. "This doesn't make any sense!" Said Joshua. Then their ship was pulled violently toward the planet straight into the land of Terror. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! Flash awoke to see nothing but darkness around him. He heard a grunt and he tried to turn but he couldn't. Then Resh said in a week voice, "Everyone ok?" "Yeah." The men responded. Joshua then managed to wiggle out from the piece of wreckage that was on him and he helped the others. They then blasted the door open and walked out onto the frozen terain. "Where are we?" Said Resh. Flash then eyed foot prints leading off into a forest. "I don't know. But I do know one thing, we're not alone here." Flash responded. "We should split up and see if our new neighbors are friendly or not. Its risky, but we have to find away off this planet." Said Warrior. "I agree. Joshua and Warrior will head off toward those mountains and Resh and I will follow these tracks. We'll meet up here in 4 hours." Said Flash. "Understood sir." Said the men. Then they moved out. Flash and Resh followed the foot prints deeper and deeper into the forest. Suddenly the prints stopped abroptly. Suddenly Flash's comlink went off. "Sir!! Joshua's been taken! There's too many of them!! THEY'RE ALL OVER ME! We-AGHHHHH!!! There was then a lot of blaster fire and then the transmission was cut off by static. Flash turned to Resh and they were both thinking the same thing. They were not alone out here. Flash and Resh tried to pin point the location of the source of the transmission, but it was no use. They had no idea of where to look for Joshua and Warrior. But they had to try to look or they would most likely die. "How about I go off that way and you go this way." Suggested Resh as he pointed in the two directions he had suggested. Flash knew that they would cover more ground that way but he felt that it would be too dangerous and that it would be safer to stick together. "No. I can't afford you getting captured on top of everything else." Said Flash. "Ah I can look after myself Flash." Said Resh. Then Flash gave him the look that meant do what I tell you and don't question it. "Ok we'll stick together." Said Resh. "That's better. Now lets go off toward the mountains, that was their last location." Said Flash. "Yes sir." Said Resh. Then they took off at a quick pace. They soon came to the mountains and started climbing up the rocky turain. Once Resh tripped and almost fell down the cliff, but Flash helped him up and they continued on. They travled miles and miles but couldn't find anything. Suddenly Flash put up a hand. "What is it?" Said Resh. Flash picked up something and handed it to Resh. Resh examended it and then said, "That's Warrior's blaster. That's not a good sign." He said. Flash frowned but then said "But it means we're on the right track. Lets keep going." They walked up a hill and came to what seemed to be the top of the mountain. Flash suddenly stopped in his tracks and quickly looked around. Resh was about to speak when Flash put up a sign to stop talking. "Someone's here. Stay alert." Said Flash. Resh held up his blaster and turned around. Suddenly a figure jumped down from a tree and prepared to kill Flash. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!! Category:Blog posts